supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Djinn (Between Angels and Demons)
Djinn, also spelled Jinn and sometimes even called Genies (Jinni), are a rare race of supernatural cave dwelling hermits that have the power to produce powerful hallucinations inside the minds of humans. They have been encountered by a few hunters. Characteristics Djinns are humanoid creatures with tattooed skin who prefer to live in large ruins with many places to hide. They feed on human blood and can poison their victims with touch. The poison can be used to leave victims in a coma while djinn feeds for a long period of time. Djinns are portrayed in the Quran as beings with powers. Contemporary knowledge describes them as geniuses and is able to read a person's mind to learn their deepest desires; however, djinns do not really cater to desires like folklore geniuses. Instead, using its poison, the djinn causes hallucinations so powerful that the immobilized victim thinks he is living in the reality that the djinn created. The fantasy universe differs among victims, but it is usually where they believe their wish has been granted. Victims under the influence of the djinn could see other victims as apparitions within their fantasy. At its peak, these fantasies are incredibly detailed, to the point of including a fanciful version of the djinn that infected it. Time passes slowly enough in the fantasy universe for djin victims to feel they are living a lifetime before their physical bodies die. The only way to escape the fantasy universe is to commit suicide, in which case you wake up. There is a second type of djinn, called "bastards," by the common jinns. This type feeds on human fear. They can pose as normal humans at will and reveal their bright blue eyes, as normal djinn do before attacking their prey. They possess the same powers and weaknesses as normal djinns, but unlike them, they turn the victim's insides into "jelly" and leave a blue mark on the victim's corpse. The venom of this djinn is also different, for instead of hallucinating its prey living in its happy place, it hallucinates its worst nightmares and dies of fear. Both types of djinns hide in ruins and tend to live in families and raise their own children. Powers and abilities *'Hallucinogenic Touch': The main ability of djinns is to induce a series of illusions in their target's mind, usually causing them to enter a dream state. Within it, a person can relive his or her deepest dreams and desires repeatedly, similar to an endless cycle. These illusions can also be induced in a milder way, leaving the person awake, but at the risk of interrupting them due to the mixture of reality and illusion. There is also a branched race of Djinns who, by inducing delusions, trap people in the dream world of their greatest fears and feed on them. When touching their targets, they usually leave a blue mark in the form of a handprint on the victim. If the victims are strong enough, they can break free from delusions. Someone else can also insert them through walking dream. Poison from the bastard branch cannot be fought by the common antidote, needing a different antidote as it is a slightly different breed. The only other way for the victim to wake up is to abandon his fears. **'Conjuration': More powerful Djinns can bring to life the manifestations of their victim's greatest fears to attack them and control the manifestations. *'Telepathy': They can read people's minds and learn their greatest desires or fears. Powerful Djinn can read a person's biggest fears by simply touching them. **'Dream Walking': They can go into their victims' dreams and manipulate them to the point that they can create a Fantasy Universe. *'Super Strength': Djinns are notably stronger than humans, able to easily over power them. Even a teenage Djinn is able to overpower a grown man. *'Super Speed': Djinns can move incredibly fast, able to suddenly appear and ambush others. *'Super Senses': A particular type of Djinn that feeds on fear instead of human blood, can smell human fear and can track their prey by following their scent. *'Shapeshifting': Djinns can change their form to pass as humans. *'Immortality': Djinns possess a longer life span than humans and can potentially live forever. *'Super Agility' Djinns are more agile than humans, while waiting to attack Dean three hid in a tree like birds. *'Venomous blood': Djinn's blood has the ability to poison most angels, except seraphim and archangels, and demons. Weaknesses *'Silver and werewolf blood': A silver knife dipped in werewolf blood can kill a djinn. *'Extreme Brain Damage': Sam killed a djinn by bashing its brains in with a golf club. Dean was able to kill another in the same manner despite the djinn's enhanced nature. *'Seraphim': Djinns are no match for seraphim. Castiel was able to kill more than 30 jinns alone. *'High-Tier Demons': While djinns can defeat, although not kill, most demons, they are not capable of facing powerful demons. Category:Djinns (Between Angels and Demons)